Roman Battles
'''''Greco-Roman Wars''''' The Greco-Roman wars occurred between 2009-2011 under Roman commanders SPQR-Caesar and Josh117 snipe. The Spartan commander was PVM Spence, also know as King Spence. Both empires drew victories over the years, but the early years of the war were marked with Spartan victories and the later were marked with Roman. At the end Rome stood victorious. Until this say, the Spartans of King Spence remain the fiercest warriors Rome has ever faced. Modern Rome however could obliterate them without much thought however, as Rome was much weaker then compared to now. '''Great Villilian War''' The Great Villilian War was the first major war of Arkaten's new Rome. Villile was lead by Lanclot and the Villilian army was commanded by Lord Agares. This war was when the tradition of three was created. On the day of the battle, it was agreed that three rounds would be fought and the majority winner would be the victor. Rome succeeded in all three battles and obliterated the morale of Villile. This caused Villile to crumble within a week. In the aftermath of the war, Lord Agares left Lanclot and began his long service to Rome as their commander of war. '''The Persian Skirmishes''' The Persian Skirmishes were a number of ongoing battles fought in World 3 free-for-all clan wars. The NSers of World 3, unable to individually defeat Rome, banned together to create Persia. After weeks of minor battles, Emperor Vocho took a stand with the vast Army of Rome at the clan wars ruins. There he repelled the NSers for over one hour as they constantly fell on the blades of Roma. After the realization of their defeat, Persia dissolved and the NSers of the clan never bothered Rome again. '''The Reclamation of World 3 On 11/16/2015''' Romes Legion reached the ultimate might of its military power. Lead by Emperor Arkaten and commander of war Lord Agares, the unified legion of Rome marched on world 3 clan wars and destroyed everyone in the white portal. Rome slashed through hundreds of foes and eventually reached the north towers where Arkaten planted the vexillium of Romes Legion. This victory over all of world 3 marked the return of Rome to its full glory, and defined Rome as the most powerful clan in all of the free world. Upon this crushing victory, Arkaten was given the title Hierarch of Rome as a fitting description of his leadership over the unified Roman forces. This led to a long era of untouchability, where many threats were issued to Rome but none who spoke highly of themselves had the courage to face Rome in battle. '''The Fall Of The Falador Republic''' In an attempt to dominate world 3, The Falador Republic came entangled with the Roman Empire. Rome disapproved of the way The Falador Republic, also knows as ''The Fools Of Falador'' by the Romans, carried themselves through the streets of Varrock and world 3 in general. Rome attempted to open diplomacy with the Republic, but failed due to the Republic's lack of communication. Rome declared war on The Falador Republic and in the day of battle only 2 soldiers of Falador showed up, yet when their eyes caught a glimpse of the multiple dozens of Roman legionaries marching through clan wars lobby, in an act of fear ran away and were never seen again in world 3, in the days to come The Falador Republic fell to the ground. '''The Clash With Incendiaries''' '''The Clash Of Steel Against The Bohemians''' '''The Massacre Of The Guild Of Champions'''